List of Tour of Duty CT Bots/Cost 3
There are 8 Tour of Duty CT bots under Cost 3 category. On Easy and Normal difficulty, they are unlocked after the player finished 8 maps (at 10 reputation points), while on Hard and Expert they are available from the beginning (they technically need 6 and 1 points respectively at these levels, but the starting reputation point level covers the costs). Three reputation points are needed to hire each of them. 6 of them uses Hard skill template. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Kirk Kirk is a normal bot, which means his skill point is set to 50. He has a reaction time of 0.4 seconds and he can detect footsteps. When he spots an enemy target, Kirk will hold his fire for 0.7 seconds to aim then starts firing. Usually, it takes two to three shots for him to hit an assailant. For close battle, he will switch to a pistol to engage enemies. He has 25 points of teamwork and 0 points of bravery. Kirk rarely follows the player's commands. He likes to stay alone. Kirk is a very passive bot. When he sees a teammate dead in his view, he will retreat and traverse another pathway. He also gets nervous when facing a couple of enemies at once. He will switch to a pistol and run away. In bomb defusal maps, he likes to guard a bombsite. In hostage rescue maps, he is rarely seen rescuing the hostages, unless he is the last man standing. Kirk uses Sniper weapon preference template. His voice pitch is set to 105, slightly higher than the standard voice. Larry Larry is a hard bot, which means his skill point is set to 75. He is 75% accurate when firing. His reaction time is 0.25 seconds and he is more sensitive to footsteps. He has no attack delay. He has 50 points of teamwork and 90 points of bravery. He rarely follow the player's commands and prefers to stay alone. He will only regroup if has run out of money. He is a very aggressive bot. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of enemies. In bomb defusal maps, he prefers to strike the Terrorists rather than camping at a bombsite. Larry uses Rifle template, which means his top priority weapon is M4A1. He does not use Silencer for his M4A1. His voice pitch is set to 94, slightly lower than the standard. Cole Cole is a hard bot, which means his skill point is set to 75. He is 75% accurate when firing. His reaction time is 0.25 seconds and he is more sensitive to footsteps. He has no attack delay. His teamwork and bravery are also set to 75 each. He has good teamwork. He frequently follows the player's commands and always stay together with teammates. He is quite aggressive. While he will not retreat after spotting some Terrorists, he will fall back after spotting a large group of enemies. Then, he'll wait for several seconds to strike back. Cole uses Power weapon preference template. His voice pitch is set to 88, a low-pitched voice. Travis Same with Cole, Travis's skill, teamwork, and bravery are set to 75 each. He has good teamwork and is quite aggressive. Travis uses Shield template. However, he does not have any pistol preference, thus in most case he will uses the default pistol, USP. His voice pitch is set to the standard 100. Ray Ray is a hard bot, which means he has 75 skill points. He is 75% accurate when firing. His reaction time is 0.25 seconds and he is more sensitive to footsteps. He has no attack delay. His teamwork is set to 75. He frequently follows the player's commands and usually stays together with teammates. He uses Shotgun template. His bravery is set to high, at 100 points. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of enemies. In bomb defusal maps, he prefers to strike the Terrorists rather than camp at a bombsite. His voice pitch is set to 110, a higher pitch. Igor Igor is a hard bot, which means he has 75 skill points. He is 75% accurate when firing. His reaction time is 0.25 seconds and he is more sensitive to footsteps. He has no attack delay. He has 90 teamwork points and 25 bravery points. He will always follow the player's commands and stays together with teammates. He is rather passive, and will retreat after spotting some enemies. Then, he will find another way to strike from behind. In bomb defusal maps, he prefers to camp at a bombsite. He prefers P90 as his main weapon, since he uses Spray template. His voice pitch is set to 120, the highest level. Sam Sam is a hard bot, which means he has 75 skill points. He is 75% accurate when firing. His reaction time is 0.25 seconds and he is more sensitive to footsteps. He has no attack delay. He has 90 teamwork points and 50 bravery points. He will rarely disobeys the player's commands and stays together with teammates. He is moderately aggressive. he will retreat after spotting some enemies. Then, he will wait for assailants to come. In Bomb Defusal maps, he prefers to strike the Terrorists if he has a large amount of money. If in debt, he will camp in a bombsite. His weapon preference uses the Rifle template. He uses the silencer on his M4A1. His voice pitch is set to 90, a low pitched voice. Maverick Unique from others, Maverick is an elite bot, the only Elite skill type in the Cost 3 group. As his name indicates, he is fiercely independent of the player's commands and uses the Maverick M4A1 Carbine. He is chosen often due to his Elite skill level, which is the highest possible, while also costing only 3 points compared to the 5 points required for other Elite bots. He has 100 skill points, and is 100% accurate when firing. His reaction time is 0.2 seconds which means he is very sensitive to footsteps. He has no attack delay. When facing an enemy at close range, he aims for the head while at medium range, he aims for the chest, firing in bursts. At long range, he crouches and fires. When a sniper is spotted, he will strafe to avoid being hit. He has 100 points of bravery, making him very aggressive to the point of being reckless. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of enemies. In bomb defusal missions, he likes to find and engage the Terrorists rather than camping at a bombsite. In hostage rescue missions, he prefers to strike the Terrorists and after securing the hostages, he reports the position of the hostages to the player and hunts for the other Terrorists. In easy and normal difficulties, this will be no problem and may be helpful to the player as Maverick is able to relay useful information to the player while in hard and expert difficulties, this will be a big problem as opponents are more skilled and stick together. As stated in the file "BotCampaignProfile.db" with the comment of "cheaper because he doesn't listen at all", the drawback for a cheap Elite skill bot is 0 teamwork. He rarely follows the player's command except in the first round, and will not stay together with teammates. (1% chance to follow the player's command.) Maverick uses RifleT weapon preference. He prefers to purchase the M4A1 (and uses its silencer), but will swap it for an AK-47 if he finds one dropped by a Terrorist. He buys a random pistol as a secondary weapon. His voice pitch is set to 98, slightly lower than the standard voice. Tactics * Maverick outclass the others by having 100 skill points, but he may struggle at higher difficulties since enemy team does not have attack delay and they are sticking together. To compensate this, the player (and any other CTs following the player) should follow Maverick as his backup. * Kirk might be a good choice in large maps such as Cobblestone and Aztec in lower difficulties. * Since Travis uses USP only, he will need his teammates to accompany him at higher difficulties. ** Since enemies are focused on Travis when he has a shield deployed. Attack those enemies from behind as they do not turn around to attack the player. But beware for nearby enemies that did not notice Travis will attack the player instantly. * In Chateau, there is a challenge that require player to eliminate enemies using M249. If the player struggle to purchase expensive M249, using Cole as teammate might be a good idea. Follow him, and when he dies, pick up his M249 for free.(unless the whole team is so poor that even BOT team-mates can't afford to buy M249, it's a better choice to kill several enemies and get more killing bonus to buy M249 in the next game, or to try to kill the machine gunners of terrorists and pick up the M249 they dropped.) ** It's best to hire Cole only maps with close quarter combat as bots with the M249 will fire in full auto regardless of it's range; limiting their accuracy to first few shots at long range. Trivia *Igor and Kenny has the highest pitch among all Tour of Duty bots. *Kirk is the only Tour of Duty sniper bot that will buy a SG 550 if the AWP is prohibited for him to purchase, unlike other sniper bots which will only buy the Scout if they cannot afford the AWP, even when they can afford the SG 550. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Tour of Duty Counter-Terrorist bots Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero